If You Choose....*~
by GundamWingGirl2x1
Summary: Takes place after the war.Heero finds him-self with some mixed emotions but straightens them out.Duo gets shot and ends up under heero's care.There could be a possible,another part.If there are a enough reviews,that is.


  
~*If You Choose*~  
Chapter One  
  
  
*a gun shot can be heard,as well as a hard form falling to the floor with a whimper.  
Heero turns in time to see Duo's body fall to the ground and his drifted further   
and further away as he passed into darkness*  
  
"Duo!"Heero scowled as he turned back to the cold bloody man who stood in  
front of him with his gun pointed right in between Heero's eyes.  
  
"Terry..how..how could you?I thought you were my brother!?!"Heero   
stutterd,while  
loading his gun then raising it to aim right for Terry's heart.  
"Good Heero.Now finsh the job and shoot me."Terry said shooting a  
hard cold glance at   
Heero.  
"What!?!!Have you lost your mind!"Heero droped his gun  
leting it fall to the floor  
"Your my brother,Terry.I might be called the perfect soldier and be a trained  
killer  
but that dosen't change the fact that you are my brother.Why would you dare   
ask or even  
want me to kill  
you?"Heero's eyes shot back the cold glance that Terry had gave him.  
  
"Revenge is sweet,I can't say it isn't neither can you.But one who has wasted  
his whole life waiting for his chance to get revenge is more pathetic than those strong  
enough to  
but they're guns down and simple give up with out even trying...and I.  
.I wasted my life   
on wanting  
to get revenge...but what is more pathetic is that,that revenge was to be on some  
kid that  
had done the right thing..the right thing..but still I destroyed his home and the people  
he loved and left him to fend for his self...and I don't deserve to live after   
what I did to you...I just totally abonaded you when mom and dad got killed..."  
  
Terry lefts his gun to his head.."so good bye my dear brother.."Terry slowly pulled the trigger.  
and he was...gone...his limp body fell to the floor.  
  
"TERRY!"Heero sat beside the limp bloody body of his brother.  
He felt to see if there was  
a pluse,just even a hope of life.."no...terry."He got up,he could  
feel tears tearing at his eyes just  
begging to be let out..I won't cry,Terry.You wanted to die.You decided on it it was your choice.  
  
Heero walked over to the bloody unconious Duo and picked him up as if had wieghed nothing....  
  
******later******  
  
Heero looked down at Duo,who seemed to whimper ever time Heero cleaned,touch,or bandaged  
his wound.He took a pretty hard blow to leg and his chest as well...probaly won't be able to walk on his leg  
for a while..  
It had been four days since Duo had been shot;yet,some how he was still unconious.  
Heero had thought that the gun shot must have been near his heart.  
  
"Shoudn't he be conious by now..?"speaking to no one but himself.He turned his attention to a snow flake that was falling  
in front of the window.Fist snow flake of the season...Duo would love to see this..  
  
Heero still mangaed to confuse himself.He didn't care for Duo..Had least he didn't won't   
to admit that he did.But to him all these emotions were just so cnfusing..  
Dr.J had always said..I'm not suppose to have emotoins.....But I do.  
He had been siting by the window for all four of those days,just looking out the window  
caught up with all these thoughts..If I don't have emotoins then what do you call  
the way I fill about Duo?Could it just be friendship,love,hatered or maybe even jealousy?  
Why do I feel this way towards him?More importantly,does he feel this way back?????   
  
He really wanted answers,but he couldn't ask..He was to scared of rejection..  
  
Heero turned to the clock...3:54..He hadn't been geting much sleep.He decided to get  
some sleep he couldn't help Duo if he got sick hisself......"I wouldn't be able to do anything to help you if I get sick,so  
i geuss a wink of sleep wouldn't hurt.After all i am a little tired.."He said softly not wanting to wake Duo.  
He always mangaed to talk him self into stuff like this.Even he didn't know how he talked himself into doing something  
he didn't want to do,but he was so sleepy..he hadn't got any sleep since this whole thing started,exactly four days ago  
,but this had been the longest four days ever.......  
  
*****at dawn*****  
  
"uh...ow...my leg hurts...my chest two...ow...."He tossed to the other side not wanting to get up,he felt his  
body touch something....warm..."hhhmmmm?"finally opening his eyes,he just couldn't let the mystery slide by unsloved.  
HEERO!He found himself staring a Heero face..not even one inch away...oh,crap!If he sees me he'll kill  
me,or even worse he'll never talk or look at me again...But he couldn't move he knew it would wake the perfect soldier  
up...Duo felt Heero's hand snake down his waist...Duo tensed up,but then relaxed allowing their bodies to become one.  
I can't move not even if i wanted to,which i don't....I mean..uh,I don't even know what i mean any more!  
Duo started trying to untagle him self from Heero's grasp...when he finally stood up away from the bed thonking he was out..  
  
"Duo?"   
  
Duo froze and slowly turned around not wanting to face Heero's cold glare.But Duo turned to find a look  
of nothing more than concern and love...not what he was use to,espeacialy from Heero..  
"Hai?"sweat began to form on duo's face.  
  
"What are you doing?"Heero qurstioned.  
  
"Look it's not what you think!"Duo blurred out.  
  
"Duo?What???"  
  
Duo fell to the floor,all the pain in his leg came back full force."OW,crap!"  
  
Heero jumped from under the cover and grabbed his sack,he started searching it for his pain releaver and a   
ice pack.He ignored the dizzyness as he stood up.  
  
Duo had some where along in all these events managed to face the opposite diretion of Heero..  
"Heero..I.........I.....I love you!"  
  
Heero found him self staring at the bottle of pills and ice pack the were in his hand..  
Did he just say i love you heero?....what am i suppose to say,what am i suppose to do?  
Heero was new to this,he couldn't pretend like he didn't because he did.He loved Duo Maxwell, and  
what did he have to fear?Nothing Duo loved him back...No one has ever said they loved me...  
  
Duo sniffles."I'm sorry...Heero.....I.....shouldn't.....of ever...Heero......."  
  
Heero couldn't exactly make out what Duo was saying.Sorry what for?And is he crying????!  
Heero set the medicine and ice pack n his side of the bed.Heero walked over to Duo who's head faced  
the floor.Heero smiled as he made Duo look up at him.Duo's eyes were sparkling with tears one tear making it's  
way down Duo's face.Duo made an atempt to smile but ut failed..  
  
"Tears?"heero whisperd,still smiling.  
  
Is he smiling?What's funny?Is he laughing at me?Duo thought  
  
"Duo,where's that smile I love so much?"Heero questioned.  
  
"Huh?Nani?"  
Heero's lips met Duo's for the first time.Heero slowly brought his face away from Duo's.  
  
"Now can I see that beuatiful smile,maybe even a lil laugh?"Heero was still smiling..  
  
Duo's face brightend up and he smiled at heero.."Does that....mean?"  
  
Heero's blue eyes still shined with compassion as he looked at Duo."Look in my eyes,does that look like  
a no?'Heero turned Duos question into another question.  
"No..not all."Duo let a little giggle escape his lips.  
  
Heero again,turned serios."Now let's get you back in bed."Heero picked Duo up and set him on the bed.He grabed the  
medicine and dumped one into Duo's hand.  
"take this it should help with the pain."Duo gulped the pill down obeying Heero's command.  
Heero grabed the ice pack that was melting away to water,he placed it on Duo's leg because it was  
simply more swollen than his chest wound.  
"This should help with the swelling."Heero said tucking Duo in bed.Then walking around the bed and geting in on  
his side.  
"hmmm?"Duo said making it a quetion with no words only a face expresion.  
  
"Nani?"Heero only answerd with another question.  
  
"Heero......"duo said smileing some what.  
  
"Hai?"Heero questioned holding his head up a little from the pillow.  
  
"Thank you......I need you."he said snuggling up with Heero,laying his dweary  
head on Heero's chest.  
  
"Don't thank me,Duo."heero replied.  
  
"hm?"He's still the same,no dout about that."Heero,what hapen to your brother?"  
  
"Terry?"Heero questioned.  
  
"Yeah,that was his name."Duo replied.  
  
"He is no brother of mine!He betrayed me,mom,dad, you,and the entire world,by  
working with Oz!He tried to kill me a lot of times!I'm sorry i shouldn't go on like  
that.Well,any way he is dead."  
  
"Sorry...."Duo whispered low enough only for Heero to here him.  
  
Heero looked at Duo,not completly understanding him.No one has ever  
told me they were sorry..."Why are you sorry????"   
  
"For bringing up such a hard subject,but thank you for still telling me even though  
it was hard to...."Duo said leaving his eyes shut.  
  
Sorry,thank you?I can't even say I really know what those words mean.  
"What about you,Duo?Any family?"Heero asked just to talk and learn a little bit more  
about the braided boy.  
  
"Nope.I'm an orphan."Duo answered in a hard,serious tone.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know."Now i wish i hadn't asked that....  
  
For once I don't have a clue on what to do or say....Duo grined huge  
And then just busted into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?????????"Heero thought he had did something wrong.  
  
Duo tried to regain control over him self."It's just that this is the first time i have   
ran out of things to say or do!"Duo blurred out.  
  
"What's funny about that?" Heero didn't find anything funny or even romotely   
funny about that.  
  
"Nothing,dont worry bout it!"duo said grining crazliy.  
  
"Your an orphan right.Then how did you come up with the name Duo Maxwell?  
  
Duo became very serious."My best friend Solo.Was sick and dying.But he told me  
we would ALWAYS be together,no matter what,even death can't seprate us.  
I figured I would never be alone there would always be me and Solo.  
So I would be Duo which means two.Maxwell was a church.I was one of the orphans  
there.But no one would adopt me so the church did.But unfortunetaly the  
church was destroyed one day while I was not there.When I came back sister  
Helen gave me this before she died."Duo pulled a necklace from under his shirt  
it was a tiny silver cross.He tucked it back under his shirt after Heero seen it.  
"To make the Maxwell's church name live on I took it as my last name.  
A year or so later I met Dr.G....I never really stayed in one place to long."  
Duo told his little story..and was leting his self slowly fall asleep in Heero's grasp.  
  
"So that's how you got your name...."Heero sayed watching Duo sleep into a   
dream.  
Your child hood was undoutabley the cruelest among us five pilots.  
But,that ends here,my love.No more pain,no more bloodshed,no more...  
Shall you remain near me..If you choose..................   
  
******End******  
Note)Should there be a part two?E-mail me and tell me.   
yamato61@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
